Hold on
by Elendor
Summary: ummm, a little thing Im doing for Xmas, its a suggested JackWill, pg13 for suggested character death... song fic to tears for fears Mad World, which is NO.1 in the uk Xmas chart if anyones interested...anyhoo, merry Christmas.


Ah, here we go, a Christmas fic for all my lovely reviewers, ummm, suggested character death, the song is called Mad World by Tears for fears (originally, I cant remember who sings it now, but its beautiful) this is (suggested) slash, so if you no likey, no ready, and I am aware its completely fucked up, but hey, that's how me mind works. Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Hold on  
  
All around me are familiar faces  
  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
  
William Turner kicked at the stones about his feet as he walked alone down a cobbled alley street, the people who passed him were all a blur, their lives seemed so mundane these days, surrounded all his life by pompous nobody's trying to be somebody's in a world full of china tea cups, scandal, and fancy frocks. Life didn't change in port royal, not like in the open sea, every day a new adventure, every face different from this day to that. It was if they  
  
Bright and early for their daily races  
  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
  
Didn't realize how stupid they were being, wasting it all away, there was more to life than money and gossip, a common smithy like himself could see it, he had thought the woman he had intended to marry had seen as well. How could he have been so wrong? The call of the see was crying out to him, and every day it grew harder to resist. He longed for the smell of the salt and the sweat and  
  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
  
No expression, no expression  
  
The rum was losing its taste, Jack decided, as he downed his seventh bottle; knowing only more would be brought over to him. His dark eyes scanned the tavern taking in every whore and sailor. There was a brawl going on over at the bar, someone having a bit to much ale and not taking no for an answer is what it looked like. Disgusting, they way people treat each other. Jack dropped his head  
  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
  
Against the cool wooden table, once you were his age there was nothing more to see, every day slid into each other making a never ending path that seems to go on for an eternity, not even the damned could say they were more tired of their hell than he was of his, for Jacks hell was devilishly boring. Unlike  
  
And I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
  
Are the best I've ever had  
  
Will knew it was a terrible thing to think but sometimes he caught himself wishing that he had died that day he and Jack fought for the pearl, for he would have died a happy man, he needed the adventure back in his blood, the adrenaline he only felt when sailing the seven seas. The adrenaline that filled the hearts of  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
  
I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles  
  
It's a very, very. Mad World  
  
Children, the world was full of children these days, Jack thought, but not the kind that made you smile as their faces lit up in wonder when you showed them the sea for the first time, not children with frightened glances in the storms, or happy singing when you reached a port. These were children that knew that they were very naughty for being pirates and enjoyed every minute of it, the type that squabbled and fought each other just because they could. He couldn't stand children anymore  
  
Mad World  
  
No, the only boy he could be doing with now was a certain Mr Turner, you could never grow bored of the looks that boy gave the world. But he was happily married with his bonny lass now, wasn't he? Only the boy was supposed to be his, his  
  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
  
Will couldn't remember a single birthday in this town, it just showed you how much the years ran together, he must have been, what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two now? That meant that for ten year now he had been sitting around in this dump, waiting for something exciting to happen, and when his chance came he was too busy fawning over his lady love to recognise it, he could have been out there, instead of locked in this cage, a cage in which  
  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
  
He couldn't remember a single time he felt loved by anyone in this damned town, as soon as the boat had hit port he'd been shipped off again, only this time to a fierce, terrifying child molesting monster, and he didn't even have to voice to tell someone about it, child hood before that time was but a happy, far off memory that he could only catch glimpses off, Jack had been good at that, helping Will to see, but then, Will had been good in helping Jack to see as well. But then  
  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
  
Jack hadn't always been a pirate, actually, to most people's disbelief he'd come from quite a wealthy family, he was quite a bright boy, but it was a family that hadn't cared for him at all, shipped off to bordering school at six he had never seen then again, and he remembered just how scared he had been in that new and foreign place where  
  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
  
Look right through me, look right through me  
  
No one had noticed him, it had been in school that he had decided to get a name for himself and to be famous, didn't matter how, over the years his dreams grew, pushed down by his father and suppressed by his mother, kept so far away from the ocean that it became this mystical magical taboo. That's when he'd met Bill. William looked like Bill,  
  
And I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad  
  
Jack had always gone on about how much he looked like his father, but Will knew he could never be the man his father was, not in a million years. The way the men went on about old bootstrap was enough to make you smile, and enough to make you weep at the same time, Will often wondered, if Bootstrap had been such a good man, then why had he left Will where he did? Will didn't know if he could ever forgive his father,  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
  
are the best I've ever had  
  
The way his father had just died like that, he hadn't even known, he'd had to make up stories in his mind of why his father wasn't coming back. But at least Bill had gone to the place he loved best, the open sea, and will liked to think, he had to be out there somewhere, didn't he? And Will would be joining him very soon, yes, very  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
  
I find it hard to take  
  
Soon he would see Will again. Jack stood up suddenly, causing his head to spin, something was amiss, he needed to get to port royal, and right away, then he'd all but drag the whelp away from Elisabeth and sail off with him, he knew it might just be his ego, but he couldn't see will anywhere but his side, chancing the horizon on the pearl. 'Ana, we're leaving, come on Gibbs, put that woman down' He barked at the rest of his crew as he went past them, no one asked any questions when the captain went like  
  
When people run in circles  
  
It's a very, very  
  
Fires of hell wouldn't stop him from going after his bonny lad, something was definitely wrong in the water, even the wind was pushing him towards Will, and a sense of dread grabbed him, what if will was about to do something very very  
  
Mad World  
  
Stupid, really, to keep on living here, in a place he despised, and looking down on the rocks, didn't the sea look so peaceful, he would love to be at peace like the sea, its just another way to be closer to  
  
Mad World  
  
Jack climbed up the riggings as fast as possible, no storms ahead, good, the water looked calm enough, with any luck they could get to port quite  
  
Mad World  
  
Quickly William ripped off his shirt then stockings, why he was bothering to undress was beyond him, after all, it wasn't as though he'd be wearing those again was it? This was it, Jack wouldn't be coming back for him, he would of done it by now, there was nothing for him to  
  
Mad world  
  
'Hold on for me lad,' Jack whispered out into the sunset, letting his words be dragged away by the ever-increasing wind, 'Hold on.'  
  
The end.  
  
There you go, a nice, depressing story for you, not quite sure if Will did jump or not, I'll leave it open. Merry Christmas, and remember, reviews are the best gift an author could get. 


End file.
